Brothers and Sisters
by Hareta5
Summary: This is the tragedy of the brothers and sisters that loved each other. Some one is meddling with the siblings and is using there small rage to it's advantage...is there a reason for this?Or is it just some big crazy someone who wants to much of the world?
1. Alfe Sorry I mean Matthew and Alfred

Brothers- Alf- Matthew and Alfed

Matthew was in his dorm room, just lying on him back holding his bear tightly as he waited for his brother to return. Many hours had passed be for he fell asleep, but then he was suddenly shook by the shoulders, he opened his eyes to see Alfred upside down above him. He held up a bag of Mc Donald's.

"I got your favorite!" He said. "Pancakes and syrup!" Matthew gave him a stare.

"You didn't come back…" He said.

"I'm sorry! Hints the Pancakes AND syrup!" He said.

"You promised! You promised me one night of just us! Just use brothers!"

"Look I'm really sorry! But Arthur came up to me with a leather suit on! A LEATHER FREAKING SUIT! I cracked!" He explained.

"That's not telling me where you were…" he said with a now angry face.

"Well he had rock concert tickets and-"

"You went to a rock concert?" He yelled.

"No we sold them and got a hotel room- of course we went to a rock concert!" He yelled, and then laughed and Matthew looked angrier, "Ok humor not working…"

"Why didn't you just say no?" He yelled.

"He was wearing a leather suit! How can you say no to a hot sexy British man wearing a leather suit?" He Yelled.

"Easily!" He yelled back.

"Look, I'm sorry… just eat your pancakes and get ready…" He said walking toward a cupboard and taking out plates.

"Ready for what?" He asked.

"For our day out of course!" He said with a heroic smile.

"Hm… are you sure you're not going to bail on me?" He asked. He nodded. "Ok… but if you-"

"Relax! That's not going to happen!"

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before that and the time-"

"Ok I get it! I've bailed a lot but this time is different!"

"You said that last time…" He said to himself.

Matthew had gotten dressed and was ready to out, when Alfred came running in, huffing.

"What's up with you? Break another girl's heart by telling them you have a boyfriend?" He asked half laughing.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm whipped." He said.

"No! You didn't!" His face was now angry.

"Well yeah I kinda did…" Alfred looked away.

"You did anther prank on Vash?" He asked.

"No, this time I did it on Ivan… You should see him pissed off, it's funny!" He laughed then stopped as he saw Matthew's face.

"Let me guess that was a teacher and your getting detention, for the whole day…"

"Uh… well not all day I still have from nine onwards… we could have a night out…"

"Yeah right, your night out is drinking til the cows come home with Arthur…"

"Moooo!" He mooed.

"Alfred, are you drunk?" He asked.

"Uh maybe a little…" He said.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled.

"Yes?" He asked. Matthew groaned as he left the room, with his bear hanging from his hand.

"Hey there he is!" A teacher yelled.

"Wait- no I'm not Alfred I'm Matthew!" He yelled.

"Yeah right, we know you you've tried that too much now!" He yelled as he pulled him down stairs.

After hours of testing and finger printing, he was let out. Matthew's rage was building as the day went on. Then as he walked down the corridor he saw a strange door. He looked at it for a while before he knocked it unconsciously. It opened and he walked in.

"Hello?" He called.

"Come in Matthew…" the voice was familiar to him but he still didn't know who's it was. He walked towards the voice; he then saw a figure of a person.

"Oh… um…" He stuttered.

"It's ok… just come and sit there please… I've been waiting for you…" The voice said as the figure pointed to a seat in front of him.

"Um… sure…" He said as he sat down.

It was now Ten o'clock in the evening. And Alfred was waiting for Matthew, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Alfred sat up as he saw Matthew come through the door.

"Hey, now look who's late…" Alfred laughed. But Matthew wasn't laughing, at all… "Is everything ok Matthew, you look-" He stopped as he saw Matthew pull out a gun, and rest it by his side. "Matthew-"

"No I'm going to talk now. The master was right… you do talk too much… but you have so much power… to bad it's wasted on you…" He said with a mono tone.

"Matthew, what are going to do with that gun-" He stopped as Matthew raised it towards his face, "Wait Matthew if this is about last night, I can make it up to-"

"No! You say that all the time and you never do! All you do is bring me cheap pancakes and syrup from your cheap fast food place and slam it on a plate! If you cared enough you would at lest make me some!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop it with all your fake apologies!" He yelled as he ran up to him and stated to strangle him.

"Please! Stop! I'm- I'm sorry! Uh!" He tried to pull him off but he was too strong.

"You say sorry but then you run out and go with Arthur and do what ever, and I'm left behind!" He through Alfred to the floor, and he crawled backward a bit in fright.

"I'm sorry!"

"How sorry are you? Would you break up with Arthur for me? Are you THAT sorry?" He yelled.

"I would! Of course! I would! You're my little brother! I would do anything for you!" He said now crying.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He shot him. "You'd do it for yourself… you'd do it only to make me not kill you…" He turned, ran out of the room and then out of the dorms. He just kept running and running until he stopped in the street. He fell to his knees and cried.

"Why did you make me do this? Why did you make me kill him?" he yelled into the sky… he turned, he saw a big red and yellow truck with a mc Donald's sign on it and then nothing…


	2. Peter and Arthur

Brothers- Peter and Arthur

Peter skipped down the hallway towards his brother's room. As he skipped, many passers bumped into him and did not apologize. But Peter didn't care as he was now used to this. He was now standing in front of Arthur's room, he knocked and a few seconds later he opened it.

"Hi Arthur! I was wondering since we're trying to get to know each other better, I thought we should go to a rock concert or something, you know to have fun, like brothers do!" He smiled, but then stopped as he saw his face. "What's wrong Arthur?"

"I guess no one told you huh…." He said as he walked towards a seat next to a desk.

"What, what happened?" Peter asked as he came in and closed the door and sat on Arthur's bed.

"Alfred was found dead with a gun shot wound in his head…" He looked as if he was going to cry, "As for Matthew… he was found on the side of the high street next to here by one of the teachers, they side he died from a hit and run…"

"Oh…" Peter looked down at his shoes. "Well the best way to get this out of your mind is to party like there is no tomorrow!" Peter said as he jumped up.

"No thank you Peter… I'm not really in the mood to go out today… or tonight…" He said as he rested his head on the desk.

"Oh… ok well maybe we can go tomorrow…" He said as he walked towards the door slowly, as if he was waiting for Arthur to say something that would change the mood in the room, but nothing. So he just walked out in silence.

It was the next morning and Peter, once again skipping, was on his way to Arthur's room. Even though he hated his brother for years, they both thought it was time to end the ridiculous feud and start to get to know each other. Each time Peter would want to do something Arthur would always have some presidential things to do, Peter (and most of the whole school) hated the day that the teachers decided to make him the president of the student council. But Peter, the (trying-to-be) understanding person he was, always tried to find time where they could spend time together, but even then Arthur would have something to do without him. Last time it was the rock concert with his stupid boyfriend, Alfred, he badly wanted to go because he had two tickets and hadn't invited Alfred yet. But he said he was too young. _How is nine-years-old too young for a rock concert?_ He asked himself. But anyway, he had gotten to Arthur's room and knocked the door like he always does, but this time he had something to cheer him up. I new kind of tea. Arthur opened the door and let Peter in, but said nothing.

"Here I got you this!" I showed him the box of wild orange tea. "I know you haven't had this one yet so I got it from the plants I grow outside in the woods-."

"Oh, well that was thoughtful of you, thank you…" He said very quietly as he took it from his hands and put in the cabinet with all his assortment of tea's.

"So uh, I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie today… It's a new Harry Potter film… and I already bought the tickets so all you have to is get up and go really… so…"

"No thank you Peter… I'm just going to stay in today and just read my book… maybe some other time… you just go with someone else…" He said as he grabbed a book off his desk and sat down.

"Oh uh ok…" He said as he backed out of the room. He sighed. It was getting on his nerves that Arthur wasn't spending time with him at all, even after all he's done for him, yet he still just thinks for himself, _I mean I know Alfred died and he's a little heart broken, but I always thought that this kind of thing was supposed to bring family together? But instead it's breaking us up apart…_ He thought to himself.

After the movie, he (forced to) spend time watching with Lithuania (his room mate), he decided to just walk down the corridor as he had nothing else to do. As he kept walking his anger towards Arthur was building on every step. He suddenly came across a door he'd never seen before. He looked at it for a good two minutes and then knocked it instinctively, and it opened. He walked inside.

"Come Peter…" A voice said.

"Uh- Who's there?" He yelled as he walked towards the voice.

"Don't worry Peter, just sit." He said, as Peter walked closer he began to see a figure and then saw the seat and sat down.

"So…" He started as he got comfortable in his seat.

It was ten o'clock in the evening and Arthur was getting dressed to go out, as he walked toward the door it opened. Peter stood behind it as it opened by itself.

"Peter you have a key?" He asked.

"Yes, you can thank your room mate Vash for that…" He said as he walked in.

"Ok…" Arthur said as he started to laugh, "You seem to get around…" He stopped laughing as he saw Peter's face. "Is something wrong-" He stopped as he saw Peter pull out a small pistol and held it to his side. "Peter? Isn't that Vash's?"

"Yes." He said staring at Arthur with some what evil eyes.

"Oh I see you came to return it." He said as he reached out to take it from him, but Peter didn't lift it to put it in his hand he put it up to point his face. "Peter? What are you-"

"No! I'm going to talk now! Master was right, you always think you know everything; you never stop to think what others may think of you… yet you have such useful power, too bad it's wasted on someone like you…"

"Peter, now wait-" He started.

"No shut up! Stop trying to use your stupid knowledge to get out of thinks! You think you know everything? Well let me tell you something! I know more about your future that you do." Arthur took a step back, "I know when you're going to die."

"Peter wait, you're not thinking straight-"

"I know damn well what I'm talking about!" He yelled. "Are you so in love with Alfred that you can't see me left behind?"

"Peter-"

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes of course!"

"How sorry are you? Would you give up everything for me?"

"Yes, yes of course" Peter sighed, he lowered Vash's gun and Arthur relaxed. "Peter… I'm so sorry…"

"THAT'S A LIE!" He jumped and raised his gun and shot him, "You're only saying that to stop me from killing you…" He said as he ran out of the room and down the stairs, out the door and to the woods across the street. He kept running and running until he fell to his knees and cried. "Why did you make me do this? Why did you make me kill him?"

He smelt the tea leaves and oranges that surrounded him. He turned as he heard a noise and then saw it was a wolf. He closed his eyes.


	3. Anna Lichtenstein and Vash

Brother and Sister- Anna (Lichtenstein) and Vash

Anna was walking gracefully behind her brother smiling and watching everything he would do and copied it. Vash wasn't paying any attention to her as he walked toward his next class. He stopped in front of a room, Anna bumped into him and she fell back.

"Oh sorry, brother!" She said as she stood up.

"Do you have to stand so close?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Oh sorry." She said as she dusted off he clothes. _He's pretty irritable today isn't he…_ She thought to herself.

"Well shouldn't you be going to class now?" He asked looking do at her.

"Oh yes right… sorry!" She said.

"Stop apologizing all the time!" I started, "It's annoying!"

"Sor-" She stopped. "Well I'll see you at lunch…" Vash sighed.

"Look maybe you should get some friends instead of just hanging around with me…" He said as he turned from her.

"Oh… uh ok… um I'll uh see you then…" She said as she walked off.

As she walked to her class she began to think,_ Does he not like me anymore? Does he hate me? Did I do something wrong?_ She kept asking herself questions. Then she realized that if she did something nice for him maybe he might like her again. That night she went to an antique shop and bought him a gift and wrapped in some news paper.

The next day at lunch Vash was sitting next to Gilbert, Lovino and Antonio when he saw Anna come running up to him.

"Anna what are you-" he stopped as a paper covered box was shoved into his face.

"Aw! She gave you a gift!" Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up Gilly!" he said angrily. Gilbert frowned. "Anna didn't I tell you to hang out with your friends?" he said as he turned to her.

"Yes but I bought you this! Open it! Open it!"

"Fine, fine." He said as he ripped the newspaper off neatly. He opened the box. "Oh, uh thanks Anna… It's quite nice…" He said as he looked at it for ten seconds and then closed the box. He then looked at Anna.

"You're welcome…" She said as she turned. "See you late…" She walked away.

She walked down the corridor crying to herself. _He really doesn't like me does he. I must be a nuisance to him…I should just stay away from him from now on…_ She continued to cry. The she saw a strange door and knocked it involuntarily and it opened, and she walked inside.

"Come Anna, sit next to Peter here; I have a job for the both of you…" This voice seemed to draw her in and she walked towards the sound. She eventually saw a figure and then saw Peter and another chair, she sat down.

"Now…"

It was nine o'clock in the evening and Vash was now entering his dorm room. As he entered he saw Arthur at his desk on the laptop.

"What are you doing?" Vash asked him.

"Oh I felt bad leaving Peter to go see a movie by himself so I went and got some concert tickets for tonight." He replied.

"Aren't they expensive on the night?" Vash asked.

"Well I think he's worth it…" He said.

"Well I guess, hm maybe I should do something for Anna since she went to all the trouble to buy me this antique gun…" He said.

"Antique? May I see?" He asked suddenly curious.

"Here." He handed the box to him.

"Oh, this is a nice pistol…" He said, very fascinated by it.

"Yeah… I think it works too, I'm ganna check it out in the firing range." He said as he set his school bag down.

"Okay I'll see you later." He said as he waved.

Vash was walking down the corridor alone, when he saw a figure in the distance. As he got closer he saw it was his sister.

"Anna-" He wasn't able to finish as Anna had already ran up to him punched him in the stomach and grabbed his gun. "Uh- Anna What the hell-"

"No! I'm going to talk now!" She yelled. "The master was right. You're always trying to take control of the situation and you try to control me!"

"Anna-"

"You may be small but there is so much potential power in you, to bad it's wasted on someone who will never use it…"

"Anna wait-"

"No! Stop it! Stop it! You can't control me! Right now I have things to say and you can't stop me!" She yelled. "You always want time with everyone else! You never want to spend time with me! I follow you everywhere so I con spend time with you! Yet you hate it! I'm trying so hard to make you love me!"

"But I do-"

"You're lying! If you did you'd pay more attention to me!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry-"

"How sorry?" She asked. "Would you give up your friends for me?"

"Of course I would! I'd do anything for you! I love you you're my sister Anna!" He started. "Please Anna, just put down the gun, and we can sort this-" He couldn't finish as she had already shot him in the head. He fell back to the ground.

"You'd lied… You said you'd give them up for me… You would only do that to stop me from shooting you… Then you'd go back to them again…" She said as she ran out the door to the outside. Peter was there waiting for her.

"Do you have the gun?" He asked.

"Yes here." She said as she put the gun into his hand, it was shaking.

"Thank you." He said as he pointed it to her head. She suddenly snapped.

"Uh! Peter? What are you doing?" She screamed.

"What the Master asked me to do…" He said. She looked into his eyes; they were an off colour white. They looked very strange.

"Wait Peter-" He shot her and she fell back and her vision faded.

"Thank you Anna, but sorry your services were not needed any more." The voice said.

"Uh- Why-why did you make me do this? Why did you make me- me kill him?" She asked, but before it could even answer she died.

"Well Peter… are you ready to face you brother?" It asked.

"Yes Master… I am ready…" He said as a devilish smile spread across his face.

"Good… shall we go?" It continued.

"Yes…"


End file.
